Feeling Way Too Damn Good
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Nur ein bisschen Fluff...
1. Default Chapter

MD: So da wär ma mal wieda! *Irgendwo aus ner Ecke hüpf * Tyson: ... MD: Ähm Ty was ist denn? Tyson: Ach nichts nur vielleicht die Tatsache das du mich ständig in irgendwelche bekloppten Situationen bringst! *glare * MD: Ich? Dich? Glaub mir das kriegst du auch so schon ganz alleine hin! /Note to self: Tyson nicht so viel Zeit mit Kai verbringen lassen!/ Tyson: Immer müssen Kai oder ich leiden! *schnüff * MD: Na na Ty nicht weinen schau mal hier is was wo keiner von euch leidet! Tyson: *schnüff * Ehrlich? MD: Ja ganz ehrlich! *flüster * vorläufig jedenfalls aber wer weiß? Tyson: Hast du was gesagt? MD: *ganz unschuldig guck * Ich? NIE! Tyson: *Schulter zuck * MD: Bevors losgeht möchte ich noch kurz Shadowdragon danken die sich die Geschichte reingezogen hat ohne sie wär die nämlich gar nich hier. Ob das gut oder schlecht ist müsst ihr jetzt schon selbst entscheiden. Ach ja und es ist Yaoi also BoyXBoy. Und der Songtext gehört leider auch net mir... Da bleibt nur noch eins zu sagen: On with the Fic! Tyson: Oh je ich sehe schwarz ganz schwarz....-.-  
  
Feeling way too damn good  
  
I missed you so much that I begged you to fly in and see me  
  
Kai schloss die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Sofa plumpsen. Heute war es wieder spät geworden. Er griff sich das Päckchen Zigarreteen das noch von gestern auf dem Tisch lag und zündete sich eine an. Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf seine Züge. Tyson hasste es wen er rauchte. Was ihn wieder daran erinnerte wie lang sie jetzt schon getrennt waren.  
  
/Es sind jetzt schon 4 Wochen das wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben Ty./ Eigentlich war es nur lächerlich. Als sie noch nicht zusammen gewesen waren hatte es ihm nicht so viel ausgemacht von ihm getrennt zu sein. Doch alles hatte sich verändert seit er an die Anwesenheit seines Drachen gewöhnt war. Ja jetzt wo er das Beybladen endgültig an den Nagel gehängt hatte und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte die Hiwatari Corb. wieder aufzubauen war auch keine Zeit mehr für so etwas.  
  
Müde rieb sich der 24 jährige über die Augen um sie dann zum Fenster schweifen zu lassen. Oh Gott er vermisste ihn so. /Ty warum bist du nicht hier?/ Doch seine Frage blieb unbeantwortet als er in den Moskauer Abendhimmel blickte. /Was du wohl gerade machst Ty? Wahrscheinlich plagen dich Ai und Takao das du ihnen Pfannkuchen zum Abendessen machen sollst oder sie betteln das sie später ins Bett müssen./ Der Gedanken an seine Familie brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Er war sich sicher das seine beiden Söhne ihre "Mutter" ganz schön auf trab hielten. Als sie damals die Fähigkeit mit ihren Bitbeast sprechen zu können erlangten, hatten sich völlig neue Perspektiven für sie eröffnet. Nicht nur das ihre Bitbeast durch Beyblades Kämpfe um die Welt ausfochten nein jedes von ihnen hatte einen ganz speziellen Charakter und Kräfte. Das erste Treffen mit Dranzer hatte ihn sehr überrascht. Er hatte feststellen müssen das die Bitbeast ihren jeweiligen Herren im Charakter sehr ähnlich waren. Dranzer war genau so ein Armleuchter, Spielverderber und eingebildeter Klotz wie er selbst. Laut Tyson. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert da hatten sich Dragoon und Dranzer auch schon in den Harren gehabt weil das blaue Beast es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte das Dranzer Tyson als kindisch abgestempelt hatte. Drigger und Draciel die sich zur allgemeinen Überraschung als Mädchen entpuppt hatten versicherten ihnen aber das, das bei den zweien nichts außergewöhnliches sein. Sie hätten sich schon vor Tausenden von Jahren immer in den Haaren gelegen so das es eher beängstigend gewesen währe hätten sie sich so plötzlich verstanden. Kai hingegen hatte sich sehr schnell mit seinem Beast angefreundet da er sowie so schon immer sein bester Freund und Begleiter gewesen war. Praktisch erwies sich auch die Gabe das die Beast menschliche Gestalt annehmen konnten. Ohne Zweifel war es ein seltsames Gefühl gegen sein eigenes Bitbeast zu bladen. Das war aber noch nicht alles zwar war er schon eine Ewigkeit mit Tyson zusammen gewesen genauer gesagt seit dem Vorfall in Russland nach dem er endlich den Mut aufgebracht hatte ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Doch hatten sie es die ganze Zeit geheim gehalten. Erst nach seinem Kampf mit Tyson der härter nicht sein hätte können sah er sich als würdig genug an ihn auch in aller Öffentlichkeit ihn als seinen Freund zu beanspruchen. Trotz allem dauerte es noch zwei weiter Jahre bis er ihm einen Antrag machte welchen Tyson mit Freuden annahm. Die Hoffnung ihren Kinderwunsch jemals erfüllen zu können machten Dranzer und Dragoon wahr. Nur ihren immensen magischen Kräften war es zu verdanken das Tyson schwanger werden konnte und das sogar ganze zwei mal. Und nun war Kai stolzer Vater zweier Söhne. Takao im alter von 5 Jahren und Ai im alter von 2 Jahren. Ai war seiner "Mutter" wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Er hatte lange blaue Haare sowie blaue Augen doch war er eher etwas schüchtern wie sein Vater. Takao hingegen glich seinem Vater bis aufs Haar jedoch er hingegen hatte Tysons Fröhlichkeit und seinen Appetit sehr zu Kais Leidwesen geerbt. Kai seufzte tief. Es war nicht zu leugnen er vermisste seine Familie höllisch. Zu hundertsten mal an diesem Abend schwenkten Kais Augen zum Hörer des Telefons. Sollte er sie vielleicht anrufen? /Ach das ist doch albern. Du hast sie doch erst heute Nachmittag angerufen und wahrscheinlich hat Tyson alle Hände voll zu tun. Da kann er sich nicht auch noch um seinen liebeshungrigen, einsamen und heimwehkranken Ehemann kümmern./ Wieder seufzte Kai. /Tyson.../  
  
You must of broke down because you finally said that you would  
  
Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon was Kai aus seinen trüben Gedanken aufschrecken ließ. /Wer zum Henker ruf den um die Uhrzeit noch an?/ Ungehalten nahm er ab: "Hiwatari?" "Kai?", hörte er die Stimme seines Geliebten die etwas zitterte. "Ty? Alles o.k.? Was ist mit dir du hörst dich gar nicht gut an!", panikte sein Ehemann. "Keine Sorge es ist nichts ernstes mir ist nur etwas kalt." "Kalt? Wo bist du denn?" Man konnte die Verwirrung in Kais Stimme förmlich heraus hören. "Am Moskauer Bahnhof.", kam die zittrige Antwort. Kai glaubte sich verhört zu haben: "Am Bahnhof?!" "Na ja ich wollte dich überraschen und da bin ich hierher geflogen nur habe ich leider die Adresse deinen Hotels zuhause liegen lassen." Das war typisch Tyson! "Bleib wo du bist Schatz ich hol dich gleich ab." "O.k. bis gleich." Kaum hatte er den Hörer aufgelegt griff er sich seine Wagenschlüssel während er etwas unbeholfen versuchte sich die Jacke und Schuhe gleichzeitig anzuziehen. Hecktisch stolperte er die Treppen hinunter so das der Portier und die Gäste die sich in der Empfangshalle aufhielten nur die Köpfe über den jungen Mann schütteln konnten.  
  
But now that you are here, I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
  
Kai konnte es noch gar nicht recht glauben. Sein Geliebter war hier, in Moskau, bei ihm. /Es hat sich nichts geändert über die Jahre. Du weißt immer noch instinktiv wann ich dich am meisten brauche Ty./ Der rotäugige Bishonen musste sich richtig zwingen das Gaspedal nicht bis zu Anschlang durchzudrücken um zu seinen Liebsten zu kommen. Aber was hätte es ihm gebracht so kurz vor dem Ziel von der Polizei festgenommen zu werden? Sein armer Ty musste wahrscheinlich schon total durchgefroren sein. Wenn sie zurück waren musste er ihm gleich eine heiße Schokolade bestellen und am besten ein großes Abendessen dazu. Wie er ihn kannte war er wohl wieder kurz vor dem Verhungern. Da stand er. Wie ein Engel der vom Himmel gefallen war so sah er aus zwischen den weißen Schneeflocken die vom Himmel fielen. Ja wie ein Engel. Sein Engel.  
  
Cause something gotta go wrong cause I'm feeling way too damn good  
  
Hecktisch parkte Kai an der nächst besten Stelle und als er den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zog konnte er seinen Engel auch schon auf sich zukommen sehen. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken lief er ihm entgegen. Was die anderen Menschen auf dem Bahnhof dachten konnte ihm nicht mehr egal sein als in diesem einen Moment. Sein Engel war bei ihm. "Ty." Der verfrorene junge Mann warf sich in seinen Arme. "Kai. Ich hab dich so vermisst!" Kai umschlag seinen Geliebte und drücke ihn so an sich das dieser fast keine Luft mehr kam. "Oh Gott. Du bist hier." Der Phönix vergrub sein Gesicht in der blauen Seide von Tysons Haar. "Du ist wirklich da. Ich lasse dich nie mehr los Baby." Erst jetzt fiel Kai auf wie sehr er den Geruch seinen Ehemanns vermisst hatte. Den warmen Körper der sich so verführerisch an seine schmiegte. Die sanfte Stimme die ihm Geborgenheit gab selbst wenn alles noch so aussichtslos schien. Kai lockerte seinen Griff etwas so das er Tyson in die Augen blicken konnte. Ja und die tiefen blauen Augen in denen er sich doch so gern verlor. Plötzlich blies eine kalte Windböe genau auf das glückliche Pärchen so das Tyson wieder stark zu zittern anfing. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er die Kälte einfach vergessen. Zitternd schlag er seine Arme um sich selbst und schmiegte sich an die starke Brust Kais bis er auf einmal etwas warmes um seine Schultern fühlte. Kai hatte seinen Jacke sowie seinen Schal ausgezogen und um seinen Liebsten gelegt. "Wir sollten zurück ins Hotel gehen Baby. Nur du schaffst es in einer Sommerjacke nach Russland zu reisen. Hast du denn schon vergessen wie sehr du bei den Worldchampionchips damals gefroren hast. Du wärst fast krank geworden. Das wirst du jetzt vielleicht wenn wir uns nicht beeilen." Tyson schmollte. "Ich hab dich halt so vermisst das ich mir einfach die nächst beste Jacke gegriffen hab." Kai lachte dunkel: "Du hast mich also vermisst?" Sein Atem wehte über Tysons Ohr was diesem zum schaudern brachte. "Lass uns schnell ins Hotel gehen und ich verspreche dir das dir alles andere als kalt sein wird." Der Drache schlucke. "Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte er scheinheilig. "Oh ich habe da schon ein paar `interessante` Ideen. Welche wie ich glaube dir gefallen werden. Auf jeden Fall wird dir dann nicht mehr kalt sein nein ich bin davon überzeugt das dir eher heiß wird.", raunte er verführerisch. "Dann lass uns ins Hotel gehen Liebster." Kaum hatte Tyson das gesagt wurde er schon einem etwas schneller atmenden Kai in sein Auto gezerrt.  
  
For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room  
  
Heiß zog Kais Zunge ihre Kurven auf Tysons Brust was diesen kehlig aufseufzen ließ. Der Phönix grinste. Er liebte es wenn sein Drache sich so unter ihm wand. Zwei Tage waren sie jetzt schon hier und hatten sich geliebt. Es war ein Glück das die Firmenbosse mit denen er verhandelte auch Familien hatten und so übers Wochenende alle Sitzungen gecancelt hatten. Sanft küsste er sich seinen Weg hoch zu Tysons Hals um sich dort an seiner Halsschlagaber fest zu saugen. Tysons Herzschlag spüren zu können das versetzte ihm immer in so eine Art Rausch. Es machte ihm klar das dieser ihm ganz gehörte. Körper, Seele, Herz und Geist. Alles war sein. Als er einen roten Fleck zurück gelassen hatte setzte er seine Wanderschaft fort zu der Ohrmuschel seines Geliebten. Genüsslich lecke er über sie um dann in sie einzudringen. Ein Versprechen für das was noch folgen würde. Sie hatten es fast nicht in ihr Zimmer geschafft. Wäre es nicht wegen der Leute an der Rezeption gewesen so hätte er seinen Ty schon unten genommen. Jedes mal wenn er mit Ty schlief war es als ob er für einen kurzen Moment den Himmel sehen durfte doch dieses mal war etwas besonders gewesen. Es war so wie ihr erstes mal vor Jahren. Kai war sehr nervös gewesen und konnte sich nicht erinnern lange Zeit so gezittert zu haben. Und nach zwei Wochen war Tyson auch wieder so eng das es fast weh tat. Ohne Zweifel waren diese zwei Tage etwas ganz besonderes gewesen. Erotisch, sinnlich und völlig erfüllend. Etwas was er nur mit Ty erleben konnte. Nachdem die ersten Wogen des Verlangens verebbt waren hatte er seinen Liebsten gefragt warum er eigentlich gekommen sein. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte nur plötzlich das Gefühl als ob du mich sehr brauchen würdest. Ich kann es dir auch nicht recht erklären Kai." Tyson schmiegte sich in die muskulöse Brust seines Ehemanns. "Du wusstest immer wann ich dich brauche Baby. Es hat sich über all diese Jahre nichts verändert." Kai zog seinen Liebsten an sich so das er nun ganz auf ihm lag. Er wollte ihn mit jeder Fase seines Körpers spüren. Tyson haute eine scheuen Kuss auf seinen Lippen. "Was hast du denn gedacht das ich diesen Ruf einfach ignoriere." Kai brummte. "Wo sind eigentlich unsere Bälger?" Sein Drache lachte. "Du meinst wohl unsere beiden wundervollen Kinder." "Was auch immer..." "Lass sie das bloß nicht hören !", kichernd stupste er Kai in die Brust. "Ich habe die beiden Ray und Salima anvertraut. Ich glaube da sind sie noch am besten aufgehoben. Bei Hilary habe ich Angst das sie, sie zu Tode knuddelt." "In Anbetracht der Tatsache das Takao sie nicht ausstehen kann ist das wohl auch besser." "Jep. Er ist dein Sohn. " Tyson seufzte. "Was ist?" "Na ja Kane kam vor ein paar Tagen vor bei und Takao hat sich furchtbar daneben benommen. Er hat Kane ständig gegen das Schienbein getreten und irgendwas davon gemurmelt mich zu beschützen." "Du hast diesen Kerl in mein Haus gelassen besonders wenn ich nicht da bin?!" Wieder seufzte Tyson. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt das Takao mich wie ein Lux bewacht hat." "Gut! Ich trau diesem Kane keinen Millimeter über den Weg. Ich hasse es wenn man sich dessen bemächtigen will was mein ist." Besitzergreifend schlag Kai seine beiden Arme um Tyson. Dieser runzelte die Stirn: "Du hast nicht zufällig etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?" Kai sah ihn an als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. "Wie meinst du das?" "Na in der Art das man zu Beispiel seinen Sohn aufhetzt das er ungebetene Gäste verscheucht." "So was traust du mir zu?" Tyson stöhnte. "Du bist unverbesserlich Kai!" "Ich beschütze nur was mir gehört!", gab der hitzig zurück. "Aber du übertreibst! Das ist albern!" "So ich übertreibe also wenn ich das schütze was mir am meisten auf dieser Welt bedeutet?!" Geschwind so schnell das Tyson nicht darauf reagieren konnte drehte Kai ihn auf den Rücken und pinnte seine beiden Handgelenke über seinen Kopf. Eindringlich sah er seinem Liebste in die Augen. "Du und die Kinder sind alles was mir wichtig ist und ich verteidige euch mit allen Mitteln. Oh Gott Ty. Ich liebe dich schon so sehr was es an Wahnsinn grenzt. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Alles das du bei mir bleibst." Verzweifelt kniff Kai seine Augen zu. Es fiel ihm manchmal sichtlich schwer seine ganzen Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er nichts anderes getan und gelernt als sich unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Doch Tyson und seine Kinder schicken all seine Mühen zum Teufel. Ruckartig öffneten sich rote Augen als eine Hand zärtlich über seine Wange strich. "Das weiß ich doch Kai. Und ich bin dein. Ausnahmslos und ohne Kompromisse." Ihre Lippen trafen sich und es entbrannte ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss er beiden den Atem raubte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie wieder vereint waren.  
  
Zwei Tage ... und doch waren zwei Tage zu kurz um Tyson zu kosten, zu fühlen oder wirklich zu haben. Jahre hatten nicht ausgereicht um wirklich alles von ihm zu entdecken. Noch immer schmecket Kai Tyson nur um überrascht zu sein das er diesen Geschmack noch nicht kannte. Endlich ließ Kai von Tysons Ohrmuschel ab die sich während seiner Behandlung leicht rot gefärbt hatte. Er sah in dessen Gesicht welches von zartem Rosa überzogen war. Keuchend lag er unter ihm, reckte sich ihm entgegen, nach mehr verlangend, ausgehungert trotz der Tatsache das sie es unzählige Male getan hatten und völlig willig. Es gab kein schöneres Bild für Kai als dieses. "Soll ich dich nehmen Tyson? Soll ich dich füllen, dich zum schreien bringen bis du keine Stimme mehr hast? Sag es mir mein Schöner was willst du?" Er ließ sein heißen sengenden Atem über die Haut seines Geliebten streichen als er diese Worte raunte doch bekam er nur eine verzweifeltes Wimmern von Tyson zur Antwort. "Was willst du das ich tue Baby? Du musst es mir nur sagen und ich erfülle dir alle Wünsche." Zart biss er in seinen Hals über der Stelle an der er vorhin einen Knutschfleck hinterlassen hatte. "Kai.", stöhnte sein Opfer gequält aus. Beim Sex konnte Kai ein wahrer Teufel sein. Niemand würde Tyson glauben wenn er erzählen würde das aus dem unterkühlten Kai ein regelrechtes Tier wurde, war er nur heiß genug. "Was? Was willst du von mir? Ich gebe dir alles du musst nur darum betteln." Kai wusste das es sehr viel brauchte das Tyson um etwas bettelte. Aber das war seine Art Strafe weil er ihn vier Wochen alleine gelassen hatte. Weil er vier Wochen in einem kalten Bett hatte schlafen müssen mit nichts als seiner Hand und dem Verlangen seinen Ty zu spüren. Reizend strich er über Tysons Glied darauf bedacht es nie wirklich zu berühren, die Spitze meidend. Verzweifelt schmiss der seine Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. Tränen der Lust bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln und sein bebender Körper reckte sich Kai entgegen bewusst das er diese Qual nicht selbst beenden konnte.  
  
Should show you the sites cause I'm sure that I said that I would  
  
Hatte er Tyson nicht eigentlich versprochen ihm Russland zu zeigen? Grinsend sah er zu seinen Liebsten. /Na ja ich glaube nicht das es ihn momentan wirklich stört./ Ein gequältes: "Kai..." riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Aber Kai hatte nicht vor so einfach nachzugeben. Nein. Erwürde Tyson erst kommen lassen wenn er vor lauter Lust nicht mehr ein noch aus wusste. Wenn er seine Fähigkeit zu denken völlig verloren hatte und seine einziger Gedanke nur noch ihm Kai galt. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand wieder hoch zu Tysons Haaren um sie um seine Finger zu wickeln. Er liebte Tysons Haar denn es waren so seidig. Sein Drache wimmerte. Nein er konnte wirklich stur sein. Mal sehen wie weit er es noch treiben konnte. Sanft berührte Kai die Nippel des unter ihm liegenden und begann an ihnen zureiben. Um Tysons Erregung noch etwas zu steigern verwickelte er ihn in einen heftigen Kuss. Als erstes wollte Tyson ihm keinen Einlass gewähren doch als er ihm hart auf die Lippe biss ergab er sich. /So süß./ Wie berauscht plünderte Kai seines Liebsten Mund von dem Geschmack vollkommen überwältigt. Erst der Mangel an Sauerstoff trennte die beiden wieder. "Ergibst du dich?" Das Feuer in Kais Worten brachte Tyson zum zittern doch schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Es war noch ein winziges Fünkchen des Widerstandes in ihm das er nicht aufgeben wollte. Langsam aber sicher wurde Kai gefrustet. Wie stur konnte man eigentlich sein. Aber er hatte Übung damit seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu behalten auch wenn ihm das bei Tyson schon immer schwer gefallen war. /So du willst dich ums Verrecken nicht ergeben. Tja dann muss ich wohl oder übel zum Äußersten gehen!/ Teuflisch Grinsend beugte er sich zu dem den er so begehrte und hauchte: "Mal sehen ob du dich auch dessen erwehren kannst..." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ließ er ihre Unterleiber zusammen treffen so das sich ihre beiden schmerzlich harten Erektionen an einander rieben. Ein lautes Aufstöhnen von Tyson bestätigte Kai das der Wiederstand nun endlich gebrochen war. "Kai..." Kai schauderte. Soviel Verlangen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr in der Stimme seines Geliebten gehört. Zittrige Hände vergruben sich in seinen Locken und zogen ihn hinab in eine feste Umarmung, Bebende Lippen legten sich auf seine und hauchten heiße Küsse darauf. "Bitte nimm mich Kai." Tyson Stimme hatte einen rauen, verzweifelten Klang. "Oh bitte ich gehöre dir mach mit mir was du willst nur mach es schnell!" Ein triumphales Grinsen schlich sich auf die Züge des Russen. "Wer ist dein Meister Ty? Wer ist der jenige der dich zum schreien bringt? Wer ist der einzige der dich jemals so berühren darf?" "Du..", krächzte Tyson. "Nur du..." "Genau Ty nur ich! Niemand wird jemals dieses Gesicht von die sehen. Du gehörst nur mir." Besitzergreifend zog er Tyson dicht an sich so das dessen Körper völlig mit dem seinen bedeckt war. Durch die Hitze ihrer beiden Körper und den Druck auf seinen Penis angespornt vergrub er seinen Zähne tief in den Hals seines Drachens. Sein Zeichen . Das Zeichen das allen zeigen sollte wem Tyson gehörte. Heiß. Alles war so heiß es schien ihn von Innen verbrennen zuwollen. Zart strich er über Tysons Wange. "Bist du bereit?" Ein fanatisches Nicken war die einzige Antwort die er bekam. Doch war diese mehr als genug. Schnell erhob Kai sich um in die Schublade des Nachtkästchens nach dem Gleitgel zu greifen. Er musste nicht einmal mehr hinsehen wie automatisch fanden seine Finger den Weg zu ihrem Ziel zu oft hatte sie es in diesen zwei Tagen getan. Liebevoll streichelte Kai den Bauch seines Geliebten um ihn etwas zu beruhigen. So hitzig wie dieser war würde er sich nur selbst verletzen und das konnte Kai nicht zulassen. Als er spürte wie der Körper des unter ihm liegenden sich langsam aber sicher entspannte begann er mit seiner Hand unmerklich tiefer zu gleiten. Tyson war durch seine Berührungen so abgelenkt das er gar nicht mitbekam wie Kai seine Finger dick mit dem Gel bestrich bevor er vorsichtig mit ihnen in ihn eindrang. Aufmerksam beobachtete der Phönix das Gesicht seines Engels und suchte nach dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Unwohlsein. Es war wichtig das er Tyson richtig vorbereitete. Einmal war er zu ungeduldig gewesen und sie hatten diesen Teil einfach übersprungen doch das hatte sein Liebster bitter büßen müssen. Noch immer machte sich Kai deswegen im Stillen Vorwürfe. Zu dem ersten Finger waren nun ein zweiter so wie ein dritter hinzugekommen. Vorsichtig bewegte er sie nach dem einen Punkt suchend der seinen Engel aufschreien lassen würde. Ein lautes aufstöhnen sagte ihm das er diesen Punkt gerade gefunden hatte. Neckisch drückte er fester darauf nur um Tyson sich unter ihm winden zu sehen. "Du bist so ein Sadist Kai!" "Ich? Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Dabei bin ich doch noch so gnädig..." Spielerisch biss er Tyson oberhalb dessen Bauchnabels was dieser mit einem Keuchen kommentierte. So bemerkte er nicht wie Kais Finger aus ihm verschwunden waren und durch etwas deutlich größeres ersetzt wurden. Behutsam ließ sich der rotäugige in seinen Liebsten sinken. Kai musste seine ganze noch verbleibende Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um nicht gleich zu kommen. Dieses mal hatte er es wohl doch etwas übertrieben sie beide so zu reizen. Ungeduldig bewegte sich Ty gegen ihn was ihm bestätigte das es ihm auch nicht besser ging. "Verdammt Kai beweg dich endlich!" Grinsend kam er diesem Wunsch nach. Oh es war der Himmel wie sich die Muskel um sein hartes Glied schlossen. Das muss das vollkommene Glück sein. Mit seinem Liebsten so vereint zu sein. Er zog sich fast vollständig zurück nur um mit einem Ruck wieder in ihn einzudringen. Was Tyson einen kleinen Schrei der Lust entlockte. Schweiß glitzerte auf den beiden Körpern die sich liebend umfingen. Kai Stöße wurden heftiger so das seinem kleinen Drachen fast die Luft wegblieb. Tysons Wangen waren von einem tiefen Dunkelrot überzogen und sein Atem ging nur noch keuchend. Verlangend gab er sich Kai hin , seine Hüften gegen ihn pressend. Der Name des rotäugigen flog über seine Lippen wie ein Gebet das er immer wieder holte. Alles was er noch fühlen konnte waren die unerbittlichen Stöße. Alles was er noch hören konnte war das Keuchen und das liebevolle Geflüster des Mannes über ihm. Immer weiter trieb ihn Kai. In immer höhere Höhen so das ihm der Atem stockte. "Kai bitte härte ich kann nicht mehr aah." Kai sah in das gerötete Gesicht und die geschwollenen Lippen. Das Gebettel von Tyson spornte ihn nur an und ließ ihn noch heißer werden. Verlangend küsste er diese verführerischen Lippen. Er konnte nicht genug von ihnen bekommen. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Ty mit Haut und Haaren verschlungen. Wimmernd wand der sich unter ihm. /Er wird gleich kommen. Oh Gott er hat so ein wunderschönes Gesicht wenn er so in der Ekstase gefangen ist./ Rau küsste er ihn noch einmal um dann ein leises "Wunderschön." in sein Ohr zu hauchen. Auch Kai spürte das er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte und beschleunigte seine Stöße nochmals. "Kai ich komme...ich", wimmerte Tyson. "Sssch ist gut. Komm mein Liebster. Du machst mich wahnsinnig Ty." Diese Worte reichten um Tyson mit einem herzzerressenden Schrei über die Klippe zu schicken. Kehlig stöhnte Kai auf als die Muskel sich unerbittlich um ihn schlossen. "Mein.", knurrte er und biss hart in Tyson Hals als er mit ein paar schnellen Stößen auch seinen Höhepunk erreichte um dann auf seinem Geliebte zusammen zu brechen. Erschöpftes Keuchen hallte durch den Raum. Müde öffneten sich blaue Augen und sanft strich Tyson Kai eine Strähne aus den seinen. "Ich hoffe du weiß jetzt wem du gehörst." Darauf kicherte Ty nur. "Das habe ich doch schon immer gewusst mein Phönix." Zärtlich zog er Kai zu sich hinunter so das sich die Stirn der beiden berührte. "Und das werde ich auch nie vergessen." "Gut.", kam nur als Antwort geknurrt. Sacht leckte Kai über das Bissmahl das er hinterlassen hatte. "Es tut nicht weh.", beantwortete Tyson die unausgesprochene Frage. Wortlos zog Kai seinen Ty in eine feste Umarmung und breite die Decke über ihren beiden überhitzten Körper aus. Seufzend schnuckelte sich Tyson an die starke Brust seines Ehemannes und war kurz darauf auch schon eingeschlafen. Gedankenverloren strich Kai durch sein Haar. Er dankte welch göttlicher Macht er es auch zu verdanken hatte, das sie ihm einen Engel geschickt hatten, um ihn zu retten. Zart hauchte er noch einen letzten Kuss auf das Gesicht des Schlafenden um dann selbst in das Land der Träume abzudriften. Mit Tyson in seinen Armen würde er endlich das erstemal nach 4 Wochen wieder friedlich schlafen können.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt?  
  
MD: So war das jetzt so schlimm? Kai: Schlimm ist glaube ich nicht das richtige Wort...*grins * MD: Wo kommst du denn jetzt her? Kai: *Schulter zuck * Durch die Tür. MD: *Kopf gegen die Wand hau * Ich hab doch gewusst das ich was vergessen hab! Kai: Keine Angst dieses mal bin ich ganz zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit. Tyson: Yep! Dieses mal wurde keinem wehgetan! Kai: Na ja ob du das am nächsten Morgen auch noch sagst ist die Frage. *dreckig grins * MD: *stöhn * To much information! Tyson: *Kopf schief leg * Versteh ich jetzt nich... MD: Wie kann man nur so naiv sein und das wenn man mit Kai zusammen ist... Kai: * noch dreckiger grins * MD: *Kopf schüttel * Na egal... Also wenn es eine Fortsetzung geben soll bitte ordentlich Kommis schreiben. Kai: Jep Ordentlich Kommis schreiben Die nächste Zeile lautet nämlich "We gotta make love just one last time in the shower"! Und ihr wisst was das heißt! *noch breiter und dreckiger grins * MD: Pass lieber auf das bleib nachher noch so! Also bis die Tage dann... 


	2. 2Kapitel

So dele da bin ich wieder und hier ist er der viel gewünschte 2. Teil von Feeling! Endlich. Der hat mich vielleicht Nerven gekostet! Ich hoffe er kann mit dem 1.Teil mithalten. Zwar habe ich mir voll Mühe gegeben aber wer weiß... Lemons fallen mir immer noch schwer. Das ist mir so peinlich. -.- Dabei schreib ich die Teile schon seit 4 Jahren doch wenn man sie erst mal veröffentlicht ist das ganz was anderes!  
  
WICHTIG!!! Wer ein Bild der Familie Hiwatari sehen will soll zu dem Link gehen den ich in Property of the Leader aufgeschrieben habe. Dort werdet ihr ein echt süßes Familienbild sehen, das mich erst zu dieser Fanfic inspiriert hat! Es ist eines meiner Lieblingsbilder! O.k. genug gelabert was bleibt da nur noch zu sagen? On with the Fic!  
  
Feeling way too damn good II  
  
Müde öffneten sich rote Augen. Kai blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus diesen. Wo war er? Ach ja das Hotel, Tyson war gekommen... Er sah zu seinem Liebsten der sich fest an seine Brust gekuschelt hatte. Seine Haare fielen ihm offen ins Gesicht. /Mein Gott was habe ich getan das ich so etwas Schönes verdient habe?/ Lächelnd strich der Phönix eine blaue Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht seines Engels welcher nur aufmurrte um sich dann wieder näher an ihn zu schmiegen. Leise kicherte der grauhaarige auf. "Weißt du wenn du weiter so tief schläfst wirst du wohl oder übel das Frühstück verpassen." "Egal du kochst mir dann was.", war die gemuffelte Antwort. Darauf zog Kai nur eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach tu ich das. Seltsam das ich davon gar nichts wusste." Ein grinsendes Gesicht blickte ihn an. "Es ist ja wohl auch alles deine Schuld mein Lieber. Ich werde für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht gehen können. Woran du nicht ganz unschuldig bist!" "Ich habe dich nicht protestieren hören Schatz." Tyson plusterte seinen Backen auf. "Oh du bist so ein herzloser, kalter Mann Kai!" "Ein Grund warum ich es all die Jahre mit so einem Chaoten wie dir ausgehalten habe!" Beleidigt drehte Tyson ihm den Rücken zu. Seufzend schlang Kai die Arme um seinen Geliebte. "Du machst es einem auch nicht einfach was?" Vorsichtig drehte er ihn um und küsste die schmollenden Lippen zärtlich. "Vorschlag ich dusche schnell und hol dann etwas essbares vom Büffet o.k.?" Tyson legte seinen Kopf schräg und gab vor eingehen über dieses Angebot nach zudenken. "O.k. unter einer Bedingung. Ich darf mit dir zusammen duschen." Leicht stricht Kai über seine Wange. "Ich glaube nicht das, das so eine gute Idee ist. Du solltest lieber noch etwas liegen bleiben um dich nicht noch mehr zu verletzen." "Dann trag mich halt in die Dusche." Vorlaute Finger tapsten über eine muskulöse Brust. "Du bist doch so stak das, das kein Problem für dich sein dürfte nicht?" Grinsend fing Kai die Finger ihn seiner Hand ein als sie sich gerade auf dem Weg in untere Regionen befanden. "Du willst mich also der Folter unterziehen dich nackt zu sehen aber nicht berühren zu dürfen?" Lasziv schlug Tyson die Augen nieder: "Na ja sagen wir es so... Nur weil du mich nicht nehmen kannst heißt das ja nicht das wir keinen Spaß haben können..."  
  
Bei diesen Worten horchte Kai auf. "Ach und das wäre?" "Weißt du denn nicht was Hände oder Münder alles anstellen können? Hast du es etwa schon vergessen?" Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen begann Tyson sich an Kai zu reiben. Dessen Atmung beschleunigte sich auf das Doppelte und er meinte nur: "Ich glaube ich habe verstanden was du mir sagen willst." Nur der Gedanke daran ließ Kai Nasenbluten bekommen. Kichernd strich Tyson mit seiner Hand wie zufällig über die immense Ausbeulung in Kais Shorts was diesem die Luft nahm. Blitzschnell nagelte er seinen Engel unter ihm auf die Matratze. "Du willst das ich den Verstand verliere nicht wahr?" Unschuldig blinzelte der unter seinen Ponys hervor und säuselte: "Ich?" "Du machst mich wahnsinnig Ty." "Gut.", schnurrte dieser nur. "Das ist auch mein Job." Der Drache griff in die grauen Locken seines Liebsten um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen welchen sie erst nach ein paar Minuten beendeten. Sie schafften es einfach nicht sich von einander zu trennen. Zu süß war der Geschmack des anderen.  
  
We gotta make love just one last time in the shower  
  
"Lass uns duschen gehen." Das ließ sich Kai nicht zweimal sagen. Vorsichtig um Tyson nicht noch mehr zu verletzen hob er ihn hoch und trug ihn in das angrenzende Bad. Dort angekommen setzte er ihn auf dem Badewannenrand ab. "Wir duschen aber nur kurz verstanden?" Sofort fing Tyson wieder zu schmollen an. "Kein Schaumbad?" "Nein!" Das kam dem blauhaarigen etwas zu enthusiastisch für seinen Geschmack. "Warum den nicht? Kahaahaiiii!", winselte der kleine Drache. "Ganz einfach weil du dann ganz sicher das Frühstück verpasst Schatz und wir wollen doch nicht das du uns verhungerst oder?" Zärtlich striche Kai dem kleineren über den Kopf. "Ach was! Du willst nur kein Schaumbad!" "Das auch." Unbeirrt von Tysons Schmollen widmete Kai sich wieder dem Wasser so das es eine angenehme Temperatur hatte. Schnell stellte er noch Waschgehl und Shampoo bereit um dann Tyson in die Dusche zu heben und ihn sanft auf deren Boden zu setzen. Immer noch beleidigt drehte der sich sofort weg was Kai aufseufzen ließ. So stur... Aber als er sich dann seinen Boxershorts entledigte hatte er wieder die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Liebsten das wusste er als er die Röte auf dessen Wangen bemerkte. "Was ist?" Verwundert blickte er seinen Engel an. Warum sah er ihm nicht in die Augen? "Es ist nichts, nur vielleicht das ich trotz all den Jahren mich noch immer nicht an die Größe gewöhnt habe." Dreckig grinste Kai ihn an. "Dabei hast du ihn doch schon so oft wie soll ich sagen? Näher kennen gelernt!" Darauf errötete Tyson nur noch heftiger. "Das hat jetzt echt nicht geholfen!" Zur Antwort bekam er nur ein unterdrücktes Lachen als sein Geliebter zu ihm in die Wanne stieg. Kai griff sich das Shampoo und begann seinem Schatz den Kopf zu waschen bedacht darauf das dem kein Schaum in die Augen lief. Seufzend lehnte der sich zurück und ließ sich die sanfte Behandlung gefallen. Starke Hände massierten das Shampoo in seine Kopfhaut und lösten so etwas die Spannung die seinen Körper verkrampfte. Sich näher an die Wärmequelle von Kais Körper schmiegend bemerkte Tyson in was für einer interessanten Position er doch war. /So das wird jetzt Payback mein Lieber.../ Wie zufällig streifte er über das Glied seines Liebsten als es sich einen Strähne aus dem Gesicht wischte. Sofort bekam er die gewünschte Reaktion und es begann sich etwas zu härten. /Da denkt man dieser Mann sei geschafft nach 2 Tagen Dauer Sex und jetzt das. Hua! Ich hab einen Alien als Mann. Na ja das würde einiges erklären.../ Bei diesem Gedanken musste er kichern was ihm einen fragenden Blick von dem rotäugigen einbrachte. "Darf man wissen was so witzig ist?" Unschuldig sah Tyson zu ihm hoch und zuckte nur die Schultern. Ihm war gerade eine teuflische Idee gekommen. Kai spülte den Schaum aus Tysons Haaren und machte sich nun an seine eigenen. So mit sich selbst beschäftigt und seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend bemerkte er zuerst nicht wie Tyson seine Wange stetig an seinem Glied rieb bis es anfing sich aufzustellen. Wohlig seufzend blickte er nach unten als er ein nicht unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend bemerkte. Kai stockte der Atem. Tyson so zu sehen ließ ihn augenblicklich hart werden. Wie er so unschuldig zu ihm hoch sah sein Gesicht an seinem besten Stück reibend und sich langsam mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr machte ihn heiß. Zufrieden weil er jetzt endlich die Aufmerksamkeit hatte die er wollte begann Tyson hauchzart mit seiner Zunge über die Unterseite des Gliedes zu fahren. Ein wohliger Schauer schoss durch Kais Körper der ihn aufstöhnen ließ. Darüber lächelnd bewegte sich sein Engel weiter um an seinen Säcken zu saugen. Als der leicht in diese biss ruckte Kais Penis vor und er ließ eine kehliges Stöhnen hören. Kichernd fuhr Tyson den harten Schaft wieder zurück so das er Kais empfindlichste Stelle an der Unterseite berührte. "Ty hör auf mich zu necken.", knurrte der Phönix schon fast. "Aber, aber Liebster wo wäre denn da der Spaß?" Ein Fauchen entfuhr dem. Tyson war immer der, der unten lag da gab es für Kai keine Diskussion doch wenn es um Blowjobs ging zog er den Kürzeren. Es gab fast nichts zwischen Himmel und Erde das so gut war wie Tysons Mund. Auch war das die einzige Zeit in der Tyson die Oberhand hatte und das kostete er jedes Mal auch ziemlich aus. Langsam nahm der Drache seinen Geliebte in sich auf. Darauf bedacht nicht zu viel Druck auf das Glied auszuüben schließlich wollte er auch noch etwas davon haben. Die heiße Enge die ihn umschloss trieb Kai fast in den Wahnsinn. Verlangend nach mehr drängte er sich dieser Hitze entgegen. Er brauchte nur noch ein bisschen um zu kommen doch das wusste leider auch Tyson. Der Kleine hatte Kai nun ganz ihn seinem Mund nur um sich gleich wieder zurückzuziehen. Plötzlich griffen zwei zittrige Hände in seine Haare und hielten ihn dort wo er war. "Oh nein! Schluss mit dem Gespiele! Ich will das du jetzt endlich saugst und zwar hart." Kais Worte duldeten keinen Wiederspruch und so kam Tyson seinem Wunsch nach indem er langsam an ihm zu saugen begann. Kai krallte sich in die Wände der Dusche. Seine Beine drohte unter ihm nachzugeben. "Hm... ja Ty genau so." Sein Atem überschlug sich und er musste dem fast überwältigenden Drang hart in Tysons Mund zu stoßen wiederstehen. Das war etwas was nur sein Liebster mit ihm anstellen konnte. Nur er brachte Kai dazu all seine Selbstbeherrschung von einem Moment auf den anderen fahren zu lassen. Kai würde sogar töten nur dieses einen Gefühls wegen. Tyson beschleunigte seine Schluckbewegungen und umfasste mit einer Hand Kais Säcke um sie zu kneten. Er kannte Kais verschiedene Gesichter beim Sex und dieses sagte ihm das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bevor er käme. Mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen beugte Kai sich ihm entgegen und ergoss sich in dem Mund seines Liebsten. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand hinter sich. Genüsslich leckte Tyson das Glied sauber bevor er zu seinem Geliebten hoch sah: "War es gut so?" Wieder dieser unschuldige Blick. Hätte Kai die Kraft gehabt hätte er ihn sofort wieder ins Schlafzimmer gezerrt und ihn dort genommen. "Du schmeckst so gut Kai." Streicht das Schlafzimmer! Langsam glitt Kai hinab und schlang beide Arme um seinen Engel der sich sogleich in seinen Schoß kuschelte. "Manchmal glaube ich sie haben mir ein kleines Teufelchen statt einem Engel geschickt." Zärtlich knabberte er an dem Ohr des kleineren. "Ist das so? Ich habe dir doch gesagt ich bin fern davon entfernt ein Engel zu sein." Kai schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Du bist mein Engel!" Besitzergreifend drückte er ihn näher an sich. "Und nur meiner..." Warm prasselte das Wasser der Dusche auf die Beiden und wusch alle Zeugnisse der Lust fort.  
  
Well something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feeling way too damn good  
  
Manchmal fragte sich Kai wie es all die Jahre lang so gut gehen konnte. Tyson und er waren so verschieden aber vielleicht war es gerade das was sie zusammen schweißte. Er wusste es nicht. Grübelnd knöpfte er sich sein Hemd weiter zu und sah aus dem Fenster. Gemächlich ließ er seinen Blick über das morgendliche Moskau schweifen. Unten auf der Straße zerrte eine Mutter ihr Kind ungeduldig hinter sich her. Es wollte anscheinend viel lieber die Spielsachen im Schaufenster begutachten als mit seiner Mutter Einkaufen zu gehen. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln. Lächelnd betrachtete Kai sie Szene noch etwas länger. Sie rief Erinnerungen wach an den Tag als er mit Takao ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Tyson besorgen wollte. Der damals Dreijährige hatte auch solange vor den Schaufenstern getrödelt das ihnen fast die Läden vor der Nase zugemacht hätten. Takao war fest entschlossen gewesen seiner Mutter irgendein Spielzeug zu schenken. Nur mit viel Geduld hatte Kai ihm erklären können das Menschen in ein Alter kamen wo Spielzeugautos nicht mehr so gewünscht wurden. Obwohl er sich da bei Tyson nicht so sicher war...  
  
"Woran denkst du?" Tyson schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. "An nichts bestimmtes." "Dafür warst du aber ganz schön in Gedanken." Kai lehnte sich in die Umarmung zurück. Es tat so gut Tyson zu spüren. Doch bald musste dieser wieder zurück. "Ich vermisse euch. Dich und die Kinder." Leise kichernd kuschelte der blauhaarige sich näher an ihn. "Aber ich bin doch da." "Ja aber nicht mehr für lange." Seufzend drehte der Kleinere ihn um. "Noch bin ich hier Kai und die Besprechungen können doch auch nicht ewig andauern. Vielleicht noch höchstens 1 Woche und das weißt du." "Ich will nicht so lange von dir getrennt sein. Diese 4 Wochen waren die Hölle." Tyson zog den Geruch seines Mannes ein und meinte gutgelaunt. "Das hab ich gemerkt. So ausgehungert wie du warst."  
  
It's like every time I turn around  
  
Besitzergreifend zog Kai Tyson an seinen Körper. /Tyson hat recht. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und das alles ist ausgestanden. Wenn ich mich erst einmal mit meinen Geschäftspartnern geeinigt habe kann ich den Rest auch von Japan aus steuern. Aber immer wenn ich ihn verlasse und sei es nur für so kurz Zeit kommt es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Dieses nagende Gefühl ich könnte ihn verlieren lässt mich nicht los./ Als der blauäugige bemerkte das sein Liebster wieder in trübe Gedanken abdriftete stupste er ihn mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust. Verwundert blickte der ihn daraufhin an. "Du hast dir schon immer zu viele Sorgen gemacht Kai. Alles wird gut solange wir zusammen sind. O.k.?" Kai lächelte ihn an. "O.k."  
  
I fall in love with my heart face down and where it lands is where it should  
  
/Du hast mein Herz mein kleiner Engel. Und egal wie weit ich auch von dir entfernt bin du wirst immer bei mir sein. Du hast immerzu an meiner Seite gestanden./ "Weißt du Takao redet nur davon was er alles mir dir machen will wenn du erst wieder zu Hause bist. Er hat Mary damit schon fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben!" Kai grinste. "Pah sie ist ein Kindermädchen so was muss sie schon aushalten können." Gespielt empört schlug Tyson seinem Ehemann auf den Arm. "Jetzt weiß ich auch woher Takao diese zynische Ader her hat." Kais Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Ja das Hiwatari-Gen ist eben sehr stark." Seufzend ließ Tyson sich auf das Bett plumpsen. "Was habe ich mir da nur angetan?" Katzenhaft kam ihm der rotäugige entgegen. "Tja du hättest dir vorher überlegen sollen was dich erwartet wenn du dich mit einem Hiwatari einlässt." Geschwind beugte er sich über Tyson mit beiden Beinen auf jeder Seite kniend und sich mit den Armen neben dessen Kopf abstützend. "Aber du glaubst doch wohl nicht das ich dich hätte gehen lassen nicht war Mr. Hiwatari?", hauchte er ihm verführerisch ins Ohr in das er dann mit einem tiefen Knurren biss. Der blauhaarige fiepte auf und sah seinen Mann geschockt an. "Bitte sag mir jetzt nicht das du schon wieder geil bist!" Ein fieses Lächeln schlich sich auf Kais Züge: "Na ja wer weiß?" Er wollte sich schon wieder zu seinem Liebsten hinunter beugen als der seine Hände auf seine Brust legte und ihn mit voller Kraft von ihm runter schupste. "Vergiss es! Ich habe Hunger und ich habe JETZT Hunger! Außerdem hast du selbst gesagt das wir das Frühstück nicht verpassen dürfen." Mit diesen Worten ließ Tyson einen völlig überrumpelten Kai auf dem Boden sitzend zurück. /War das gerade jetzt etwa eine Abfuhr?/ Langsam blinzelte der grauhaarige verwirrt. "Oh warte Tyson das wirst du mir büßen!" Und damit jagte er seinen lachenden Geliebten vor sich die Treppe hinunter. Der Portier in der Eingangshalle schüttelte nur den Kopf über die beiden jungen Männer. Kurz vor dem Büffet erhaschte Kai die Hand seines Liebsten und zog ihn in eine Umarmung: "Ich lasse dich nie mehr gehen Ty." Kichernd schmiegte Tyson sich an ihn. Bald würde Kai wieder zu Hause sein wo er und ihre zwei Kinder schon auf ihn warteten würden und dann würden sie ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. Das stand fest.  
  
ENDE  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß das, das nicht der ganze Songtext war. Aber ich habe mir ihn angesehen und lange darüber gebrütet. Wer ihn kennt weiß das der Rest von Zweifeln über die Beziehung handelt und darüber ob sie sich nicht lieber trennen sollten bevor alles von selbst auseinander geht. Ich wollte aber das die beiden glücklich sind deswegen höre ich hier auf. Basta! Aber ich habe euch ein Angebot zu machen. Ich habe mir Ideen aufgeschrieben zu einer Geschichte über die Familie Hiwatari in der auch die Kinder vorkommen. Ich liebe klein Takao! Er kommt so sehr nach seinem Vater und wie er immer seine Mutter beschütz ist einfach zu süß! Also entscheidet euch ob ihr eine Geschichte darüber haben wollt. Ich schreib sie zwar sowie so aber habe ich momentan noch andere Idee um genau zu sein 3 weitere die ich auch unbedingt schreiben will. Ach ich hab immer zu viel Ideen! Kreisch! Wenn ihr die Geschichte aber jetzt wollt fang ich gleich an sie zu schreiben wenn nicht lasse ich mir noch etwas Zeit.  
  
O.k. das war´s für heut bis denne MD! Und es wär schön wenn ich mal ein Kommi bekommen könnte! Das ich auch weiß das, das jemand ließt! 


End file.
